


Something Taboo

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The chunin exams have been watered down since after the fourth world war, one applicant sees this as a flaw.





	Something Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT
> 
> Notes: this is my first fanfic in the naruto universe, I would like to ask for some leeway.
> 
> Changes: Sasuke had two kids, Uchiha Kaito, and Uchiha Sarada (Sarada will remain unchanged)

Kaito was a semi normal kid growing up alongside sarada, and he had a interest in history, especially the warring states period, and the four world wars. 

When he went on missions with his team, he wielded a sword and wore armor not dissimilar to that of shinobi of ages past: plated, layered, and most importantly to him, painted red, with the Uchiha crest on the back plating.

The final round of the chunin exams, The final four of them that were still standing: him, Sarada, Boruto, and Shinki. He had stayed back to gather himself as Boruto and Sarada defeated Shinki.

For the length of the exams, he had never used his sharingan nor his sword. He was saving those for last, because it was a known fact that he had been a prodigy like his uncle.

 

Boruto was down for the count, he had overexerted himself. Despite having bolstered chakra reserves, thanks to his Uzumaki blood, he wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

 

Sarada walked up to him, non-menacingly, arms by her sides.  
“Forfeit the fight, Brother?”

Kaito only activated his sharingan in response, causing Sarada to flinch into a defensive stance, although too late in her timing, already caught in the genjutsu he had cast on his own older sibling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You would really think that I would forfeit a fight? You must either think yourself capable, or me a weakling.”

Sarada looked around “You can’t hope to win against me, im older, and I have more experience than you, and you know it.”

“What makes you so much better than me anyway?”

Kaito began to weave images into the blank white canvas of the genjutsu he had created, “Allow me to enlighten you”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the crowd, it appeared as if the Uchiha siblings were simply standing idly by, but to the trained Shinobi among them, they new otherwise.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When I was seven, I ask father about what happened to the clan, and as he saw how far I had come in so short amount of time, he obliged, he showed me parts of what happened, one moment, a happy memory of him with grandfather, and another, him alone in an apartment, seething hatred for his brother, no family in sight.”

Sarada began to piece things together now, but she didn’t want to believe what she was being told.

“But I was greedy, and dug deeper into the genjutsu he was using to illustrate to me what happened, and saw, the truth.”

Soon enough the images of their father’s happy childhood twisted into those of The Uchiha Massacre.

“...kaito! stop, don’t.. don’t show me this.” Sarada pleaded. “Please”

“No, you must see, as I have seen”

Sarada began to run through the bloody streets of the old Uchiha district, desperately trying to escape the genjutsu.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“KAI!” Sarada spoke, breathing heavy, shaking violently, tears streaming down he face.

“Now do you see?”, Kaito spoke firmly “Now will you forfeit?”

“You’re crazy if you think mind games will work on me!”

Kaito drew his sword hesitantly.

Sarada lunged at him filled with rage, only to hit the ground where he once stood, leaving a dusty crater in her wake.  
While she came in close, aiming to knock him out with a swift left hook,  
But before she could connect the punch, she felt the world stop. The ground swayed under her feet, and a sharp, persistent pain grew ever present.  
Slowly looking down from the tear stricken face of her beloved brother, she saw the blade of his sword stuck deeply in her chest, trembling hands holding the hilt.

As the dust settled, and the crowd realized what had happened, all was silent, even the five kage were stunned, there hadn’t been a death in the chunin exams since before the fourth world war.

Sarada hit the ground with a sickening thud, 

Kaito fell to his knees soon after,  
tears in his eyes, 

a newly awakened Mangekyo spinning slowly.


End file.
